warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Accepted: Declined: :/Accepted 1 /Declined 1 :/Accepted 2 :/Accepted 3 Lilystar (L) ~ For Approval -- 17:31, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Define shading, blur ear pink, remove waste and please name the file Lilystar.leader.png 21:08, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Fixed -- 23:02, August 19, 2016 (UTC) No, no you did not, and please say "Reupload" or "Reuploaded". Remove shading waste, make the earpink and maybe the nose a lot darker, and name it Lilystar.leader.png. Right now it is Lilystar (Leader).png.png. And maybe blur the shading just a little bit more. Re-uploaded-- 16:59, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Better. There is still some shading waste. The ear pink is a bit too magenta than pink--perhaps color-pick off the ear pink tutorial on WW. If you can blur/smudge the line between the white and brown a bit, and on the back/rump/head there are spots that aren't in shading that should be. Don't worry; the first charart is always hard. You'll get there! Impressive me by being a warrior by the time I come back (you got a little over a year) Re-uploaded-- 01:13, August 28, 2016 (UTC) That was quick! You're doing really well, Foxey. There's still a bit of shading waste near the tail, and the line between brown and white still needs a bit of work, but I think you'd have to ask Stealth for help on that one. I'm risking a lot just by saying this, so, I'd rather keep my activity to a minimum. Re-uploaded Thanks :) -- 23:58, August 29, 2016 (UTC) OK Actually for some reason no matter how many times I erase in that exact spot, the bit of waste doesn't go away. Wonder why. -- 00:02, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Odd. Okay, just get the rest of the picture presentable and stealth or I can erase it on our computers. Blur the ear pink and there are some spots on the back/head still that aren't in shading and should be. I'll get you a redline if you need it. Re-uploaded -- 15:28, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Alright, that's a bit dark, and somehow there are still ''a few spots that aren't in shading. Revert this back to the way it was before (if you don't know how, if you go to the pic's file page on the wiki then hit "File history". Hit revert on your last version) and I'll get you a redline for the spots you missed. Keep the shading as dark as it was. '''Reverted' -- 20:59, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Wow, that was seriously ''fast! You'll have to blur the earpink a bit again, and then here's the redline. You're doing really well, Foxey, keep it up! '''Re-uploaded' is this better? -- 21:24, August 30, 2016 (UTC) There's waste on the bottom of the back, surrounding the tail and paws, and near the back of the head. Re-uploaded -- 15:44, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Blur the earpink a touch more, and then when stealth decides it's good she can get that waste for you. Re-uploaded -- 20:25, September 1, 2016 (UTC) The center of the earpink got darker than the rest somehow... fix that please. Re-uploaded -- 01:05, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Looking good, stealth? Define the light on the tail. Also, the ear pink looks a little strange to me, maybe make it connect to the lineart that's halfway through the ear? Wow this image has gotten much better since it was first put up. Well done! 21:00, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Re-uploaded Thanks! -- 22:24, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Make sure the ear pink is below all the lineart, and all the lineart is pure black. The whiskers are fading. 07:01, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Re-uploaded -- 21:57, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Make the nose the same color as the earpink then add more depth to the eyes, maybe shrinking the pupil a bit. Re-uploaded-- 01:04, September 7, 2016 (UTC) The ear pink is still above the lineart. 05:41, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Re-uploaded -- 21:55, September 7, 2016 (UTC) There's still earpink above the ear line. I'll be honest, I don't really know how to fix that...-- 23:30, September 8, 2016 (UTC) There's two ways: *Put the ear pink layer below the lineart layer *Erase the ear pink where the lineart is meant to be, so the black will be shown. 05:06, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Or you could just go to the lineart layer and pencil in some brown there; it'll probably look okay. BTW on WW Foxey is an apprentice so you need to fix that here. Also, is the one-month rule being applied? You declined Wolfkit for it but I never put it in the guidelines. Re-uploaded Um OK I tried to match the lineart....-- 20:37, September 9, 2016 (UTC) The white is leaking onto a tiny spot on the tail, and also, the earpink is still covering the lineart by few pixels. There's also some slight waste around the tail and near the back of the head. Re-uploaded-- 21:18, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Waste's still there, and also, there's one pixel on the upper back/neck where the lineart is still covered over Re-uploaded Well I thought Stealth was going to remove that for me once I finish the other things. Sparrowkit (SL) (star) ~ For Approval 21:28, September 13, 2016 (UTC)